


There was a time

by Kings_of_Gotham



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 11:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10275842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kings_of_Gotham/pseuds/Kings_of_Gotham
Summary: There was a time when I was happy.He was at my side. Everyday.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Writing for Nygmobblepot Week - Day 1: Future Riddler/Penguin.  
> Enjoy!

There was a time when I was happy.  
He was at my side. Everyday.  
He believed in me, even when I didn't believe in myself.  
He told me that he would do anything for me... and he did it!  
He saved my life, he made it better, he has given it a sense.  
And then he tore it away in a heartbeat...  
He was my one true love, the first, the only one.  
There was a time when I was happy... but now it's gone.  
That's all I have left now. Memories. And they're like daggers in my heart.

Not forever.

I'm waiting for you to come and whisper it, as at the time when you started making me happy...


End file.
